


Frozen

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Series: Tony de Asgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Tony Stark, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: El príncipe asgardiano Loki abandona palacio para vivir con un pobre herrero llamado Anthony. Tienen un hijo y pretenden ser felices, pero la pobreza lo arruina todo.(Traducción).





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265302) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



> **Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel, y Svein y la historia a Donya, que muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.  
>  Este fic, así como todos los demás, ha sido posteado en Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.

Otro día de invierno empezó con un amanecer rojo sanguinolento. Fuera estaba helando, escarcha en la cerca y en la pequeña ventana. Más nieve cayó esa noche, sería aún más difícil recoger madera y hojas, como si ya Loki no tuviera suficientes problemas para hacer eso. Ya casi no recordaba aquellos momentos en los que amaba la nieve, esos días de alegría despreocupada que solo los niños podían tener se habían ido.

Despertó antes del amanecer, temblando bajo el fino edredón. Le parecía tan irreal que antes solía dormir desnudo. Ahora vestía toda su ropa gruesa y aun así no podía dejar de temblar. Las paredes no preservaban el calor dentro de su pobre casita. Cuidadosamente, para no despertar ni Anthony ni a su hijo Svein, Loki se levantó y miró la estufa. Las brasas todavía brillaban rojas y anaranjadas. Las sopló, después agarró un puñado de hojas secas, esa era la primera capa, justo sobre las brasas. Luego, palos finos y serrín, y finalmente, troncos. Con suerte era suficiente para iniciar la hoguera.

Vivir allí, en una remota y pobre morada de troncos era más difícil de lo que Loki podría haber esperado. Todos los días era un desafío. Dejó de preocuparse por su apariencia, la pobreza lo curó de su vanidad. De qué servía lavar su cabello, a nadie le importaba si tenía las manos negras por el hollín. El niño era demasiado pequeño para avergonzarse de la apariencia de Loki. Cuando aún estaba embarazado, Loki limpiaba la casa todos los días, tratando desesperadamente de lavar su ropa en el río helado, pero aquello no duró mucho. Se rindió cuando el bebé le quitó la energía. A nadie le importaba la suciedad cuando apenas podían alimentarse. La situación era como un nubarrón que ocultaba el sol y sumía a Loki en una oscuridad sin fin, en una apatía abrumadora.

Estaba afuera, buscando hojas y troncos bajo la gruesa capa de nieve, maldiciendo silenciosamente. La penuria de vivir en semejantes condiciones no le permitió disfrutar aquel día soleado. La nieve hacía a todo parecer más brillante, más ligero; pero Loki aún estaba en las sombras. Sus manos estaban rojas y agarrotadas y, sin embargo, no podía abandonar su trabajo y acurrucarse junto a la estufa. Este era su deber, recolectar la madera. No era una tarea complicada, pero Loki no podía concentrarse. Solo les quedaban unos cuantos granos, unos pocos y la primavera no llegaría en semanas. Había añadido corteza a la harina, esperando que los salvara de morir de hambre en aquellas últimas semanas de invierno, pero no fue suficiente. Intentó apartar aquel pensamiento, aunque lloró internamente de frustración. Todo era tan difícil. No era capaz de soportar aquella cantidad de problemas irresolubles.

—¡Mamá! —le llamó Svein, corriendo entre los árboles. Aquel era su tercer invierno, era un niño grande, más independiente de lo esperado. Sus movimientos ahora eran más gráciles, dejó de ser tan adorablemente torpe, aprendió a mantener el equilibrio. Sus facciones aún eran tiernas, pero aquellos ojos grandes y curiosos podían pertenecer a un hombre mayor. A veces parecía que Svein entendía cuán desesperada era su situación, era más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad. Loki no quería preocuparlo, Svein tenía derecho a ser feliz en su inconsciencia respecto a cuán dura podía ser la vida.

No pudo determinar si Svein tenía magia. Tal vez aún era pronto para estar seguro de eso, tal vez Svein aún no sabía qué era solo su imaginación y qué era real. Sus sueños se fusionaban con la realidad, historias que le relataban le parecían reales. Su capacidad de atención aún era demasiado poca para enseñarle cualquier cosa que requiriera concentración. Las intrusivas preguntas de Loki le irritaban y le hacían gritar: «¡No! No», que era su forma de finalizar cualquier discusión.

—¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde está Papá? —Abrazó a su hijo y lo apretó con fuerza antes de que el niño se retorciera para alejarse. Mejillas regordetas enrojecidas y ojos brillando de emoción.

—Ya viene, pero es muy lento. ¡Hice una payu! —anunció, muy orgulloso de sí. Loki no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería decir. ¿Pastel? ¿Pila? Las palabras de Svein a veces eran difíciles de entender y Loki casi siempre asentía simplemente, fingiendo que sí sabía lo que su hijo decía—. ¡Ven, mira!

Svein tiró de la manga de Loki hasta que aceptó seguirlo. Fueron detrás de la casa y señaló una pequeña pila que consistía en un puñado de guijarros, dos témpanos de hielo pequeños y algunas ramitas delgadas. Loki jadeó con una adoración casi genuina.

—Es una pila maravillosa, Svein, buen trabajo, tenemos que mostrársela a Papá.

El niño lo ayudó con la madera por uno o dos minutos, luego comenzó a correr por la casa, gritando, probando su voz y cuando se cansó, comenzó a jugar con hielo. Más tarde, trató de treparse a un árbol, pero se olvidó de aquello cuando encontró una pieza de corteza de madera perfecta. En sus ojos, parecía una espada. A Loki le divertía y le devastaba ver los juguetes de su hijo. Recordó su habitación llena de coloridos juguetes de madera; bolas hechas de cuero y trapos; pequeños ladrillos que usaba para construir torres, siempre compitiendo con Thor; espadas de madera; libros llenos de bellas imágenes. Qué poco apreció todo lo que tenía, cuánto deseaba que su hijo pudiera tener lo que él había tenido. Se dio cuenta de que había sido un principito mimado, dando todo por hecho debido a su estatus. Todas esas ocasiones cuando no terminaba su comida o no se presentaba en la mesa porque estaba enojado con Thor o con su padre. Tanta comida desperdiciada, ahora haría cualquier cosa por alimentar a Svein apropiadamente.

Cualquier cosa menos regresar a palacio y admitir su error. Podría o no ser perdonado, Odín podría desterrarlo, repudiarlo o exigirle que dejara a su esposo para siempre.

Anthony finalmente se les unió, estaba tan exhausto como él, tan sucio y abatido como Loki. La miseria, el hambre y la angustia mató su amor lentamente, ninguno de ellos lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Miró a Anthony, esperando sentir aquel cariño que una vez llenó su corazón al solo pensar en el herrero. Había desaparecido, aquella llama, extinguida. Sentía que estaba congelado con su esposo, maldito a pasar una eternidad en aquel lugar desolado. La única emoción que sentía al mirar a Anthony era una ira impotente, quizá resentimiento. Anthony le sedujo, le prometió una vida maravillosa, un sinfín de días de alegría, risa y amor más fuertes que la muerte. Aquello no duró ni un invierno.

—Está creciendo. —Anthony sonaba cansado, demasiado desdichado para expresar orgullo. Tal vez ambos lamentaban haber traído al niño a aquel mundo, obligar a Svein a vivir en la pobreza. Nunca debieron haberse conocido, le enfureció admitir que Odín tenía razón cuando se negó a aceptar a Anthony como su yerno. La romántica imagen de vivir una vida sencilla, lejos de la opulencia y las estrictas reglas de la corte asgardiana era tan ingenua, ahora Loki lo sabía.

—Sí, está creciendo —suspiró y esa fue la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras en semanas.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero así fue como Donya decidió continuar su historia... A mí me gustan los finales trágicos pero este... me quema, me lastima... xD
> 
> En fin, por ahí dice que puede que haya tercera parte, será esperar a ver si sí ocurre.  
> Cuídense y gracias por leer.


End file.
